Teen Titans: Prank Wars
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: Here's why you should never get involved in a prank war with these five teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: The Pranks Wars

Here's a story of why pranks in the Titan universe are no laughing matter, enjoy!

I don't own the teen titans or anything else.

I

A short time ago, in a tower for some reason is shaped like a T

Prank Wars Episode I: Hand in Warm water

In a time of boredom, five teenagers try find ways to entertain themselves. Little do they know is that a greater evil is upon them, something so bad that it makes their battle with Trigon look like a tickle fight. What would start out as a simple joke would turn into hell. As the battle would wear on, our heroes would learn more about each other in this massive journey of adventure, romance, danger, and Peanut Butter and Egg Salad Pizza? We'll get to that later lets just wait until the scrolling credits end.

In short, It was hell. Buildings were destroyed, pies were thrown, confetti all over the place, cars turned over, all the people have evacuated...and the villains were leading them.

"Everybody get inside!" yelled Mumbo Jumbo as he lead civilians into shelters.

"Guys I'm scared." Gizmo said as he used a device to shield civilians from firecrackers.

Brother Blood put his hand on his shoulder.

"We all are, this is nothing like we've ever faced." he said.

Hell even Trigon opened a portal to hell for people to go.

"Hurry up its safer here!" he yelled.

Soon a giant green balloon appeared.

"Stink Bomb!" yelled Control Freak.

Soon everyone ran to the shelters as soon as the stink bomsequent closer.

Slade was escorting people into the shelters, but saw a little girl crying "Mommy!" Knowing what he had to do, he ran to the battlefield dodging pies, Roman candles, and even Scooby-Doo flying to rescue the little girl. He grabbed the little girl just as the doors were closing.

"Close the door!" yelled Slade.

"But Slade!" yelled Blackfire.

"Just close them!" he yelled just as he gave her the child, the door closed and a giant boom was heard, the walls started shaking and people were scared.

Soon the door reopen briefly as a giant smell occurred. Slade appeared white as a ghost as he coughed and fell to the ground as a couple civilians helped him lay down.

"Someone give him some water!" yelled Killer Moth.

Soon a little kid appeared with water "How did this happen?" he said close to tears. Slade got up and everyone gathered around hear the story.

"It all started with a simple joke." he said.

Two Weeks Ago.

9am

It was a bright and sunny day in Jump City, California. The kids were playing, the birds were singing, a random musical number of how Jump City is great. You know the usual crap.

In the titans tower a certain green alien was gonna have a little fun with his older sister. Grinning madly, Beast Boy snuck into Starfire's room turned into a spider, painted himself black and hid under her blanket. So Starfire went into her room and laid on her bed, she suddenly started shifting.

"What is this lump in my place of slumber?" she said. But at that moment she opened her blanket and saw the spider. Beast Boy laughed as he saw Starfire screamed and fly up in terror, then she saw Beast Boy turn into a bird and fly away laughing.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled as her eyes became green.

11 am

Cyborg went into his room to charge up.

"Hopefully this new battery pack works well." He said as he plugged himself in...Little did he know that Beast Boy flipped the battery and well...

"Tsaeb Yob!" screamed Cyborg.

1pm

Beast Boy came out of Raven's room with pink dye laughing madly. Raven appeared without her cloak. She entered her room, went into her closet and...

"BEAST BOY!" she hollered.

3pm

Beast Boy came out of the bathroom snickering and holding saran wrap. Robin was running and opened the bathroom door.

"Well beef and bean burrito, it's now or never!" he said shutting the bathroom door.

And one second later.

"BEAST BOY!" He roared as Beast Boy was laughing so hard that he was crying.

3:30 pm

The titans were gathered in the main room, all very angry.

Starfire was still shaking, Cyborg was muttering backwards, and Robin had green smoke around him. But Raven was nowhere to be seen.

"W-where's Raven?" asked a scared Starfire.

"Yllufepoh reh knarp t'nsaw taht dab." said Cyborg plugging his nose in disgust.

Soon Raven appeared in the shadow.

"Beast Boys dead." she simply said.

"What did he do to you Raven?" asked Robin as flies started appearing around him.

And with that Raven slowly appeared and her cloak was bright pink. The others were in shock.

"Eh t'ndid." Said Cyborg.

"Not just this one. All of them." Raven said in pure anger, but then she sniffed and plugged her nose.

"What is that horrible smell?!" she said.

Robin lowered his head in shame and pointed to the Saran Wrap. Raven covered her mouth with her mouth.

"Did you eat the beef and bean burrito?" she said.

Robin nodded as Cyborg and Starfire gasped.

"I'd hug you but you smell horrible." said Raven.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Nevan, t'nsi taht tuo fo retcarahc rof uoy?" he asked.

Raven gave him a dirty look.

"I'm wearing a pink cloak it's weird enough already." she said.

Soon Robin spoke up.

"Well we all know why we're all here, it's because a certain green fellow, thinks its funny to mess around with us." he said.

"Llew eh thguoht gnorw!" said Cyborg.

"Lets squash his little green ass!" said Raven.

"B-but friends, i-isn't this w-wrong?" said Starfire.

However Robin walked up to her, which caused her to gag in disgust.

"Robin, you smell like a dying Narkalis! yelled Starfire.

"And that's why we need to take Beast Boy down, he made Raven pink, Cyborg talk backwards, scar you for life, and something I dare not to speak of again, do you want that little grass stain to get away with that?" Demanded Robin.

Starfire soon looked at a serious Raven, and an angry Cyborg and gave an evil smile.

"Lets teach that klorbag the lesson." she said.

And with that they started talking about revenge pranks when Beast Boy came in.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" He asked.

The titans started stuttering until Robin came up with an idea.

"We decided that you got us and good job." he said holding his smelly hand to handshake Beast Boy.

"I'll pass, so you guys arn't mad?" He asked plugging his nose?

"Nope forgive and forget." said Raven.

"Ruoy thgirla elttil yddub." said Cyborg.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Take care." The other four said.

However what the others didn't realize was that Beast Boy heard the entire conversation in the form of a fly and in his room, Beast Boy had a very complex chalkboard with formulas on pranking.

"So they think its that easy huh, well they're wrong, I'm gonna make them turn on each other one by one." said Beast Boy, who for some strange reason was wearing a cape.

And with that he started constricting his next prank.

"If it's a battle they want, then I'll give them a war!" Beast Boy said laughing maniacally.

Well what's do you thinks gonna happen? Will this end well. Something tells me that all hell's gonna break loose find out next time in The Prank Wars.

Btw if you have any requests for pranks and who the unlucky titan to have that happen too, I promise to give you a shout out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: Prank Wars. **

**What does Beast Boy have planned for the titans?**

**Find out on Prank Wars Episode I: Saran wrapping a toilet.**

**I don't own teen titans or anything else. **

**II **

The titans were eating Chinese takeout for dinner. Starfire wasn't stuttering, but now the mere sight of a spider freaks her out, Cyborg was speaking normal, Raven managed to create a spell to turn her hair normal, Robin after seven showers was finally clean, but Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen.

So the four decided to talk about their prank. They had a bucket of piping hot coffee raised above the door connected to a rope by the floor.

"So is the bucket ready?" asked Robin.

"All hooked up and ready to go." said Cyborg.

"And the piping hot coffee?" Robin asked.

"As hot as a florgmon's flickle." said Starfire.

"And the video camera?" asked the boy wonder.

Raven rose the video camera with a smile. "This will defiantly be going on YouTube." she said.

"Shh he's coming act natural." said Cyborg.

"Get the camera ready." whispered Robin.

Soon Beast Boy opened the door, but hesitated to enter.

"Hey guys whats for dinner?" He asked.

"What up BB." said Cyborg.

"It's night of Chinese." said Starfire.

"Come join us." said Raven.

Beast Boy just stood there but shrugged.

"Okay." he said as he walked to the table, as the other titans watched in horror.

"What?" asked Beast Boy as he got his take out box.

"What the hell, why didn't it go off?" asked Robin, as he got up and went to the door...and triggering the rope thus sending the piping hot coffee falling. Robin looked at the coffee in slow motion as his eyes widens, the coffee made impact with Robin skin as there was a silence.

Then Robin screamed like he had never screamed before, he could feel his face start to blister. The other titans looked at him in sympathy, that had to hurt.

"Robin, what happened!" said Starfire as she rushed to helped him, but Raven looked at the bucket.

"Yeah why didn't the trap go off?" asked Raven.

The titans turned around to see Beast Boy laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Nice try guys, I saw you guys set up the trap, so I knew where the rope was. I love winning!" laughed Beast Boy as he took a big bite of his Chinese food. But at that moment he had a disgusted look on his face and spat out his food.

"Gross what's in this?" asked Beast Boy.

As soon as he said that, he looked into his box and saw that his food was covered in...

"Toenails!" yelled Beast Boy as he started to turn red.

"Who did this?!" he continued as he looked at Raven, Starfire, and Robin who was now crying from the pain. But that was overshadowed by Cyborg turning red from holding in his laughter before he started laughing hysterically.

"I got you, now we're even" he said pointing at Beast Boy.

But Beast Boy stood up. "I don't play to get even I play to win, and this means war." Beast Boy declared.

There was a short silence besides Robin crying.

"How could Cyborg collect the toenails when he doesn't even have toenails?" asked Starfire.

The others suddenly realized this with their eyes widen and took a few steps back. "Yeah and why didn't you tell us you were doing this prank?" demanded Raven.

"Well Raven I didn't know we we're a team, I think that I have my own personal opinion when it comes to pranking." Said an offended Cyborg.

"So what are you saying Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"I'm saying that this is war, and we must choose sides, so either join me or...

Close up of his face.

"May the best man win." He finished as he drew a line on the floor with him on one side and the other four on the other.

Immediately Beast Boy crossed the line and high fived Cyborg. "I gotta admit bro, that was a good prank." Beast Boy said to Cyborg. But there celebration was short live as surprised to see that Starfire was slowly joining them as well.

"S-star?" asked Robin as he finally stopped crying. Starfire lowered her head in shame.

"I must be honest, when it comes to the pranking, they are the experts." she said as Beast Boy put an hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the winners team." he said with a smile.

"So Raven, Robin wanna join?" asked Cyborg. Raven and Robin looked at each other and started to use their bond.

_"What do you think?"_ thought Robin.

_"It's risky, I'm not going to lie they are the best at pranking."_ thought Raven.

With that Robin began to grin, Raven knew that this meant that he had an idea.

_"If we can defeat psychotic monsters, killer robots and idiots that spoiled the season premiere of Game of Thrones, we can take these guys down."_ thought Robin.

Raven slightly smiled. _"All right we'll do it, and did you really have to do that, you tied her to a flag post left her there for 3 hours."_ said Raven.

Robin frowned at that sentence. _"Raven you know as well as I do that NO ONE gets between me and Game of Thrones."_ said Robin.

While they were talking, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire just stood there confused as they only saw the two birds staring at each other.

"Why do they always do this?" said a confused Cyborg.

"Dude if there was a staring contest record, I think they broke it the first time they did it." said an annoyed Beast Boy.

"This is why I chose the side without Robin." said Starfire.

After using their bond, Robin and Raven looked at the others and smiled.

"Sure we'll join." said Robin.

"When hell freezes over." said Raven as she high fived Robin.

Starfire covered her mouth with her hand, Cyborg sadly shook his head, and Beast Boy made an evil smile.

"Very well, may the best pranksters win." declared Beast Boy as he shook hands with Robin, who flinched in pain from the burns.

"See you on the other side..um what's your team name?" asked Robin.

"What?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

"A team name, you gotta have one so we can recognize each other." asked

Beast Boy thought about that for a moment then huddled up with Starfire and Cyborg.

"The Three Amigos." they all said.

"Fine then were are the Bird Prankster Squad said Robin.

"Or BPS for short." said Raven.

"Very well then, may the best man win." said Beast Boy as the two teams went to different sides of the tower.

**The Prank Wars Day 1**

The Three Amigos were in the basement as Beast Boy put on his cape.

Cyborg and Starfire were sitting on lawn chairs as Beast Boy showed them his prank formulas on the chalkboard.

"Um Beast Boy why are you wearing a cape?" asked Starfire.

"Because Star good research always comes with a cape." said Beast Boy flapping his cape around.

"Dude the last thing you researched was convincing us that food that is expired for 6 months is still good." said Cyborg.

All three stuttered at the Expired Food Incident. "In my defense we only caused only minor damage to Jump City." said Beast Boy.

"So what prank shall we pull on our friends that are enemies." asked Starfire.

Beast Boy smiled and used his laser pointer at one prank and then another. Cyborg smiler but Starfire looked worried.

"Boo-Yah, Now we're taking!" said Cyborg high fiving Beast Boy.

"But wouldn't that be too cruel." asked a concerned Starfire.

"But Star remember what Robin did to you when you spoiled Game of Thrones." said Cyborg.

Starfire's eyes widened and then got angry, she had just been introduced to the show and was watching it with Robin. Things were going great, until Starfire **(Spoiling something drastic about Game of Thrones but it will not be said out of respect for all GoT fans out there)** Apparently Robin got so angry that he tied her to a flag pole for three hours.

"That klorbag needs to pay!" she yelled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Starfire in excitement.

"Plus we outnumber them, we got this in the bag." said Beast Boy as he did a maniacal laugh.

"Dude, that's not how you do a maniacal laugh." Interrupted Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at him in confusion.

"This is how you do a real maniacal laugh." Cyborg continued as he let out a more menacing laugh as Beast Boy joined in

"Friends can I join I in the laughing of evil." Ask Starfire.

"Sure Star." said Beast Boy.

"The more the merrier." said Cyborg.

Then Starfire let out this horrifying laugh that was so troublesome that it made Cyborg and Beast Boy turn to white and faint.

"Was that not the evil enough?" asked Starfire as she tried to revive the two. But what she didn't know was that Raven was using her powers to spy on the three, she used her magic orb to see them from her room.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Robin.

"They out number us, they have better prank equipment, and never tell Starfire to laugh manically that was just wrong. How are we gonna defeat there guys Robin?" asked a worried Raven.

However Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "We use fear, they might have better toys then us, but we can perform simple yet terrifying pranks they'll have no choice but to surrender. We have to convince them that we have more authority." said Robin.

"That's actually a really good idea, that way we can show them who's superior." said an excited Raven.

"That's right, but first can we go to Target? the third season of Game Thrones just came out, and I need it." said Robin in a voice of desperation.

Raven sighed, she was the person who introduces him to the show...and how regrets everything she said. The reason why they were in Ravens room was because Robin's is decorated with Game of Thrones stuff.

"Fine I just sure hope this isn't a recurring gag." said Raven.

(Insert Text)

**This will be a recurring gag. **

"Goddamn it!" yelled Raven's voice.

**So the war has begun, two very different strategies for the main goal of victory, which side are you on? The Three Amigos or Bird Prankster Squad? **

**See what happens next time in The Prank Wars.**


End file.
